Gilas Pilipinas Meeting 1-Get Together Again
by GilasPHIL2013
Summary: *After the Coaches meeting(December 30,2012) At the Coaching Staff Room (Chot Reyes and Jong Uichico inside the Room) Chot:(at his chair nodded his head and having a headache)Why supposed that Me was chosen as the Team Coach of the Team? Jong:(enters in the room with a blank pad paper and a black pen) Hey There Chot (sees Chot nodded's his head on the table and towards to him)
1. Gilas 1

One Beautiful Morning at the Philippines,A Philippine Basketball Coach named:Vincent"Chot"Reyes was so very tired in the Philippine practice before in William Jones Cup last year in Taipei;Reyes was appointed again as the Head Coach of the National Team this year for Fiba Asia Championships that the Philippines was the host was so nervous about in that Championship and felt have a headache so he goes in the coaches' room to get some rest, but some one knocks on the door. "Hello?anyone here?"Jong Uichico voice heard in the room "I am Jong Uichico" "Jong,Im here inside this is Chot!"Chot's voice broke the silent inside in the room Then Jong opens the door as he came up from inside the Meeting Office. "Quiet terrible that we are together again don't you?"Jong asked Chot that he never thinks that they were together last year. "Yeah,but if I'll make the Line Up next week I will be late for the submissions that I will give for the name of the players if I will not made that fast"Chot said sadly to Jong but some one appeared in the door. "Hi Dad"it was Josh Reyes,Chot Reyes first son;"I like to asked if in our Philippine National Team Line Up are already done for next week because the scheduels in Fiba change again"Josh blows up a word to Chot's ears Then Jong nodded his head,Chot mouth was dry to talk but Josh was already blow up. "Well,I'll made the list,But this is ok?"Chot show to Jong the list,Then Jong smiled that that's ok then Chot ask Jong again,"Don't you realize why I choose the other players from Talk 'n Text?"Chot said to Jong,"Well maybe because your basing to their staminaif I am right?"Jong replied while noticed that the players arrivide so they go out in the room.

When the Coaches was in the Coaches' basketball players namely:Larry Fonacier,Jeff Chan,Gary David,Ranidel De Ocampo,Jayson Castro,L.A Tenorio and Jimmy Alapag(the team captain of TNT or Talk 'n Text)was talking about in their practice while the rest was dancing. "Hi Larry,nice to see you again here since when in William Jones Cup"Jeff said while Gary talk's to his wife in his cell,"I am fine,how about you?"Larry asked to Jeff,but Jeff was still was laughing to Jimmy's jokes while Jeff and Gary was talking about in 3 point shooting,so Jayson,L.A and him left without doing anything so Larry roke the silent between to them. "So,how are you L.A and Jayson?"Larry said  
"Were fine and you Larry?"L.A and Jayson both replied to Larry as he smile  
"So,what's your plan's I mean,work out today?Larry make L.A laugh and Jayson smile  
"You're joking Larry?"L.A said while laughing and Jayson smiled so Larry smile to then the coaches was getting out in the Office.  
"Ok,all was here already?"Chot said to them as the start of the training session  
"Yes Coach!"They replied  
"Ok,so a new chapter in our lives made again so Others are proffesional now and others are beginners so lets start"Chot's was a broke voice of a broken plate.  
"Coach?"Jeff raise a hand and asked to Coach Chot  
"What is it Jeff?"Chot was feel better when he drink some cold water  
"Can I ask if can we go to Lithuania next week by this middle of January?"Jeff confused as Chot Reyes want's to keep quiet  
"Of course we will go at the middle of January to June"Chot say to Jeff as a secrect  
"Thank's sir"Jeff replied as he go back in the training.  
The middle of January come up as the cherry blossom bloom already,so the Team Philippines already packed for going at Lithuania for this whole month and ends in June 15  
[Next Chapter...]


	2. Gilas 2

One Beautiful Morning at the Philippines,A Philippine Basketball Coach named:Vincent"Chot"Reyes was so very tired in the Philippine practice before in William Jones Cup last year in Taipei;Reyes was appointed again as the Head Coach of the National Team this year for Fiba Asia Championships that the Philippines was the host was so nervous about in that Championship and felt have a headache so he goes in the coaches' room to get some rest, but some one knocks on the door. "Hello?anyone here?"Jong Uichico voice heard in the room "I am Jong Uichico" "Jong,Im here inside this is Chot!"Chot's voice broke the silent inside in the room Then Jong opens the door as he came up from inside the Meeting Office. "Quiet terrible that we are together again don't you?"Jong asked Chot that he never thinks that they were together last year. "Yeah,but if I'll make the Line Up next week I will be late for the submissions that I will give for the name of the players if I will not made that fast"Chot said sadly to Jong but some one appeared in the door. "Hi Dad"it was Josh Reyes,Chot Reyes first son;"I like to asked if in our Philippine National Team Line Up are already done for next week because the scheduels in Fiba change again"Josh blows up a word to Chot's ears Then Jong nodded his head,Chot mouth was dry to talk but Josh was already blow up. "Well,I'll made the list,But this is ok?"Chot show to Jong the list,Then Jong smiled that that's ok then Chot ask Jong again,"Don't you realize why I choose the other players from Talk 'n Text?"Chot said to Jong,"Well maybe because your basing to their staminaif I am right?"Jong replied while noticed that the players arrivide so they go out in the room.

When the Coaches was in the Coaches' basketball players namely:Larry Fonacier,Jeff Chan,Gary David,Ranidel De Ocampo,Jayson Castro,L.A Tenorio and Jimmy Alapag(the team captain of TNT or Talk 'n Text)was talking about in their practice while the rest was dancing. "Hi Larry,nice to see you again here since when in William Jones Cup"Jeff said while Gary talk's to his wife in his cell,"I am fine,how about you?"Larry asked to Jeff,but Jeff was still was laughing to Jimmy's jokes while Jeff and Gary was talking about in 3 point shooting,so Jayson,L.A and him left without doing anything so Larry roke the silent between to them. "So,how are you L.A and Jayson?"Larry said  
"Were fine and you Larry?"L.A and Jayson both replied to Larry as he smile  
"So,what's your plan's I mean,work out today?Larry make L.A laugh and Jayson smile  
"You're joking Larry?"L.A said while laughing and Jayson smiled so Larry smile to then the coaches was getting out in the Office.  
"Ok,all was here already?"Chot said to them as the start of the training session  
"Yes Coach!"They replied  
"Ok,so a new chapter in our lives made again so Others are proffesional now and others are beginners so lets start"Chot's was a broke voice of a broken plate.  
"Coach?"Jeff raise a hand and asked to Coach Chot  
"What is it Jeff?"Chot was feel better when he drink some cold water  
"Can I ask if can we go to Lithuania next week by this middle of January?"Jeff confused as Chot Reyes want's to keep quiet  
"Of course we will go at the middle of January to June"Chot say to Jeff as a secrect  
"Thank's sir"Jeff replied as he go back in the training.  
The middle of January come up as the cherry blossom bloom already,so the Team Philippines already packed for going at Lithuania for this whole month and ends in June 15  
[Next Chapter...]


End file.
